mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mixels Wiki:Featured Article
Category:VotesThe Featured Article is a spot on the main page to show our best articles. A new one appears every month, but they are voted on here. The article with the highest vote difference by the end of the month becomes the featured article. The featured article on the main page is updated on the 29 of that particular month, and the introductory text that goes in the main page slot should also go in the archive. Once an article is chosen to be a featured article, it cannot be nominated again. A template on the page entitled Template:FA indicates it has already been Featured. Template:FA Nominee is used for nominated articles. Criteria *Articles should only be nominated if they are longer than 3000 bytes. **This is with an exception of well written articles, which cannot be made much longer (for example, if it is an object article, but is exceptionally detailed or longer than most object articles). *An article about an episode can only be nominated a month after it has been released on the official Mixels Websites. Nomination guidelines Nominator Notice: When nominating an article, you should make a Level 2 Section with its name. A link should be in the title of the section as well. This shows you what you need to type in. Please fill in the gaps correctly. (0) :Nominated by . For (0) #Vote 1 #Vote 2 #Vote 3 #etc. Against (0) #Vote 1 #Vote 2 #Vote 3 #etc. Comments Voters Notice: Please read the voting policy thoroughly before you vote. You must vote in either "For" or "Against". If you vote in for, you have to sign underneath the "For" heading. To do this you have to type this in: #~~~~ You may also leave a comment no longer than a sentence when you sign. Any longer and you have to leave it in the "Comments" section. After you have signed it, you must change the number in the brackets up by 1. (e.g. if it was at 3, it means 3 people have already signed it. Change it to 4 when you sign it). This is also the same with the number by their name. If you vote for, you must also increase the number beside his name by 1. Please remember to use "#" instead of the usual "*", because it numbers the votes making it easier to count them. You can also remove your vote. If in any case you change your mind, do not remove your vote completely, just strike it out and move it to the back of the list. Remember to use an asterisk when moving it to the back of list, as it would not show up as a numbered point. Nominations Nixels (creature) (+1) :Nominated by Green Ninja. For (1) #ɐɾuıN uǝǝɹפ (talk) 23:55, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Against (0) Comments *This page highlights an important aspect of the franchise. It offers tons of images, insight on characteristics, background from episodes, and more. It definitely deserves to win. ɐɾuıN uǝǝɹפ (talk) 23:55, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Slumbo (0) :Nominated by FlaintheInfernite15. For (1) #FlaintheInfernite15 (talk) 21:19, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Against (1) #ɐɾuıN uǝǝɹפ (talk)1 Comments *I am liking this article because it contains a whole lot of genuine sentences and words that make this article true and authentic. This page contains just the right amount of images. It has at least some images for Set and Artwork. Along with the Combinations, too. Also, everything is well organized, and contains great literature. This article should definitely win. FlaintheInfernite15 (talk) 21:19, June 13, 2014 (UTC) *I'd wait a bit in order for time to expand the article. ɐɾuıN uǝǝɹפ (talk) Calling All Mixels (+2) :Nominated by MixedSerpent. For (2) #MixedSerpent (talk) 14:07, June 13, 2014 (UTC) #ɐɾuıN uǝǝɹפ (talk) 02:21, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Against (0) Comments *It shows a great deal of information for the only application that the Mixels franchise has, and shows people if this game shows to their liking, or not. For a page as useful like this, I am to lazy to mention the rest of it's own greatness. It should most DEFINITELY win. MixedSerpent (talk) 14:07, June 13, 2014 (UTC) **Totally. ɐɾuıN uǝǝɹפ (talk) 02:21, June 14, 2014 (UTC)